Ruling the Galaxy together
by AidenKelly
Summary: There are some changes being made in the First Order. Who will survive them? One shot featuring grey Kylo/Rey.


The story was written for a Forum competition I'm in.

Forum name: The lightsaber. Challenge name: Ship Wars. Pairing: Kylo Ren/Rey. Writing prompts I'm using are Aqua, Tarkin, lightsaber and Finalizer. Team: Red. Total point: 30.

* * *

Supreme Leader Ren leveled his gaze at the officers assembled on the bridge of the Finalizer. He was about to make one of the hardest decisions in his life.

"I am dissolving the First Order."

He gave them a moment to talk amongst themselves, to allow his statement time to sink in. Ren's face was unreadable beneath his mask, so he took a moment to glance at the hooded figure at his side, drawing strength from their presence.

"Supreme Leader, may we ask why?" Asked a man whose name he didn't know. The silent figure took the opportunity to lowered it's hood. Many men flinched, fearing a monstrous creature. It was just a girl. A pretty one with dark lips and eyes, which were at odds with the scattering of freckles that dotted her nose.

"I have successfully turned the only Jedi in the galaxy. She will now rule it at my side. Tempering my...harsher qualities. Without their precious figurehead, the Resistance died today. WE are now the ultimate power in the universe.

Someone to Ren's right snorted in disbelief. It was Hux. He should have known. "Do you have something to say, General?"

"It's all well and good that you finally got the girl, but what real power does she possess? If I remember correctly, the Skywalker saber was destroyed." The red-head sneered.

"That is not your concern, General." He continued addressing the collective before him. "You, however will be retaining your positions. We will need all of you to lead the armies of the New Order."

"Supreme Leader, I must ask, What will you be doing with your...consort while we protect the universe?" Ren hid his annoyance well. Hux was determined to undermine Rey.

"She IS my consort, my bodyguard, my lover, my Queen, my wife, and my equal who you will also refer to as Supreme Leader. In answer to your question, she has made me aware of the existence of Force sensitive children in the Galaxy. We will be finding, training, and giving them positions of power throughout the New Order. As our great Grand Moff Tarkin once said 'the Jedi are extinct. Their fire has gone out of the universe.' It will be so no longer!" He spared Hux a glance. "If I were you, I would keep silent."

Armitage Hux was anything but silent. "Supreme Leader, I must protest..." It was the beautiful, terrifying sound of a lightsaber that cut him off. The girl was pointing one straight at his throat, it's pale aqua blade somehow more frightening than Supreme Leader Ren's scarlet one.

"You didn't think he was born with a red saber in his hand, did you?" Rey asked with false sweetness. "My lightsaber contains the crystal that once belonged to Ben Solo, one of the most powerful Jedi in existence. Now, THE most powerful Sith and my husband. You will give him your respect. Is that clear? We will not ask again."

Hux nodded silently. Supreme Leader Ren continued as Rey thumbed off her saber. "We will also be welcoming into our ranks General Organa who will be acting as our Chief Advisor, and Commander Dameron who will be in charge of our fleet."

Unseen by all, a hand covertly upholstered a blaster. He would take control, and crush the galaxy beneath the heel of the First Order. It was time for the Jedi to fully die.

Kylo may have been fully concentrated on the meeting, but Rey was not. She spun gracefully, igniting her saber while doing so. Kylo watched with disinterest as she severed a head from a set of shoulders. A hidden blaster falling from the lifeless hand of General Hux. "It's a Queens job to protect her King." She turned and smiled at Kylo. "Call it a wedding present."

Supreme Leader Ren laughed. "As you can see, my wife has a bit of a temper, so I suggest you make her friends feel welcome."

Everyone snapped to attention. "Yes Supreme Leader!"

* * *

Later that night, the lovers snuggled together. "Was it really necessary to kill him, Rey?"

"Did you expect me to just stand there and let him shoot you? Besides, he had it coming." She laid her head on his chest.

"That he did." Kylo pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Sleep. We have a busy day of ruling the galaxy tomorrow."

"I love you, my white knight."

"And I you, my dark Princess."


End file.
